1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial compressor, a gas turbine including an axial compressor, and a method of remodeling an axial compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Axial compressors are widely used in various applications, such as jet engines, industrial gas turbines, airflow separators, dust collectors, vacuum pumps, wind tunnels, propane oxidative dehydrogenation devices, and pipeline pumping stations. In the axial compressor, the working gas flows along the rotational shaft of the rotor. As compared with the centrifugal compressor in which the working gas flows perpendicularly relative to the rotor shaft, the axial compressor yields a greater flow rate relative to its diameter, exhibiting a higher pressure ratio.
JP-2004-27926-A discloses an axial compressor applied to a gas turbine. JP-2004-27926-A discloses, as “a method of manufacturing gas turbine equipment applicable to various cycles”, a technique that “a main part of the gas turbine equipment is set in advance based on generally established conditions, the number of stages of a compressor and a turbine to achieve conditions suitable for a desired cycle is set on the basis of the main part, and the compressor and the turbine having the set number of the stages are combined with each other to form part of the main part. When the set number of stages of the compressor or the turbine varies for different desired cycles, a substantially disk-shaped member having an outer circumference part that assumes part of an inner circumferential wall of a substantially annular flow passage of the compressor or the turbine is combined in the gas turbine having a smaller number of stages for a cycle so that distances between bearings in the gas turbine are equal to each other among a plurality of cycles.”
JP-2006-132532-A discloses an exemplary stator vane mounting structure for a compressor. JP-2006-132532-A discloses “a stator vane assembly for a gas turbine engine” that is configured as follows. Specifically, the stator vane assembly “includes a plurality of stator vane doublets disposed at intervals in a circumferential direction. Each of the doublets includes a pair of stator vanes connected together at respective outer side stator vane platforms thereof. Each stator vane platform is configured so as to connect each doublet slidably relative to a vane rail that extends from a compressor casing extending in a circumferential direction at least partially around the stator vane assembly.”